Accurate Goals and Stroked Strings
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Everybody has their weaknesses. These two found theirs. However, with a little help from fate, they find a replacement.- Ruka/Aki drabble.


**Me: Okay, I'm a little peeved off. I was writing a story, when my sister made fun of one of my biggest grammar weakesses: Apostrophees and commas. I HATE it when she does that! Everyone has their weaknesses, they shouldn't judge. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, I do however own my ideas and my rage. **

***Netball: A similar game to basketball, only it is more commonly associated with females and once you get the ball, you have to stand still.**

**Positions:**

**Center: The person who normally attempts to get the ball in the begining of the game. *Allowed in all three sections (squares), not allowed in the 'Ds' though.  
>Goal Defense: A defender. *Allowed in the 'D' and two sections by their team's goal.<br>Goal Keeper: The specialist defender. Only allowed in 'D'.  
>Wing Defense: A passing defender. *Allowed in two sections by their goal.<br>Goal Shooter: Position to shoot goals. *Only allowed in shooting 'D'.  
>Goal Attack: Opposite to Goal defense.<br>Wing Attack: Opposite to Wing Defense (And Bebe's normal position)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Accurate Goal-<em>**

Down graded.

Ruka was being down-graded so cruelly for something she was weak at: Sports. Her eyes were broken with fresh hot tears, as she looked down, ashamed for something she could not do. Glancing toward the dry earth and young grass below her, she gravely crushed the greenery in her fists-bearing no sympathy whatsoever-, unable to do much more than that.

Her eyes were broken.

Others often reminded her how bad she was at running, jumping, failing to hit the ball in tennis and other sport activities. Their taunts and insults rang through her ears, haunting her to her very core. If only she could use Aki-san's powers...

No, she was always making people do things for her. If she could only just stand up for herself, and not be so weak and frail all of the time.

She had always been frail. She wasn't like Rua, whom could run and jump at high speeds and measuments. She wasn't like Yusei, buff and strong. She wasn't like Jack, insulting and brave. And she most certainly wasn't like Crow, whom was reckless, bold, noticibley athletic and daring.

No, she was the quiet one. Unable to have a voice of her own.

But she was not male.

She was a female. Physically unable to even _compare _to the opposite sex.

Aki, could though. She was strong, brave and daring. Ruka aspired to become more like Aki.

"Ruka! Come on, it's time for netball tournament!" Ruka grimaced, but was then relieved it wasn't anything like dodgeball. In that sport, it was a common occurence that Ruka was injured by 'accident.' Be it by a ball hitting her in the face, being tripped over or simply just getting barged by other players of the game.

And a few minutes into the game, Ruka found herself playing the ever-so taunting position of Goal Shooter. Nobody else in the team (which was also including herself) wanted her there either, but it was the coach's decision though.

"Ruka!" She was suddenly thrown the ball, which the teal-haired girl only just managed to catch in time. Looking around desperately for somebody to pass it to, everyone was blocked by the other team's defense. Patty, her friend however, called something unexpected:

"Ruka! Shoot it!" Having no other choice, Ruka shot the ball, aiming for the black square that was behind the net. Her eyes were tightly closed shut, but she was soon met by jeers and cheers.

Those cheers of hapinness...they were for _her._

"Ruka! You got it into the net just like that! You're amazing!" She was shocked to the core, but then graced the audience with a heart warming smile.

She may not be physically strong, but that was to be replaced by her great ability for an accurate shot. She would develop into her own sports personality, she had decided that day.

She would become herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Stroking Strings-<em>**

Aki was often told how she couldn't sing.

Her singing voice had a nasal, brittle quality. It often hit the wrong notes at the wrong time, and she was often called tne _'bird without a song.'_ She was shunned because her voice was so weak and fragile when compared to the other members of the Duel Acadamai choir.

Why would Aki even join a choir if she had such a bad voice, you ask? School beconed her too.

If she could get a high grade on her music exam, she would have another qualification, and more options in the future to come. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life when she graduated from Duel Acadamai, but if she could land this qualification (which she wasn't so sure she could gain now), it would give her more of an open choice for the near future.

However, her voice could not compare to the others.

Jack's voice was rough, but had a flair to it. Yusei's voice was a strong, typical male lead voice. Crow's voice was had valiant and bold quality, something her voice definatly did not have. Rua's voice, although a little high for a boy of his age, was a childish but enjoyable sound.

And Ruka's voice? Was just pure. She could hit notes nobody else could even dream of.

Why did Kami-sama have to curse her not to have a song of her own?

It didn't add up.

"Okay class, please choose an instrument to play from all of the avalible ones infront of you." The classroom was met with a dark silence, series of questions and puzzled looks. Attitudes toward the sudden changes of plan differed from student to student, but they were all silenced when Aki herself, decided to walk over to the small, stringed instrument that lay broken and forgotten.

"...A violin?" She remembered, before all of the drama started. She could play perfectly, and then her quality of playing went down-hill from there. But nowadays were different from those childhood memoirs.

Could she find her song now that she was happier than ever?

She closed her eyes as she placed it to her chin. When the bow stroked the strings of the music maker, it raised everyone's sceptical faces into a clear smile.

A smile for a broken singer, but also a luthier. Someone who mends violins. Aki had mended that broken violin's spirit, and gave it a whole new lease of life. It rose up her spirits as well.

It made her feel...

Harmonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Meh, I felt like doing something different. Oh, and the small comment with Aki previously playing the violin in her childhood was based on a YuAki story I read a long time ago. If anyone can give me the name, I would be THRILLED! Please review :D I may make a sequel with Crow and Rua being the main characters, and then Jack and Yusei, and then Bruno and Carly. And maybe Sherry and Ushio. Oh man, I need to stop talking now. Please review!<strong>


End file.
